


Of Lost Things

by Hannigramismydesign



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Fluff, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-07
Updated: 2014-03-07
Packaged: 2018-01-14 22:21:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1280932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hannigramismydesign/pseuds/Hannigramismydesign
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will wakes up in the hospital.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Lost Things

**Author's Note:**

> To be honest, I have no clue where I'm going with this. You're welcome to drop a idea or two :)
> 
> I don't even know what genre it's going to be yet. I guess that we will see.
> 
> Anyway, Enjoy!

Darkness. That's all that he's aware of. He twitches his fingers to see if he can feel them. He's confused.... And his mind feels fuzzy. He groans and his hand closes around something. It takes him a moment to realise that it's someone elses hand. He wonders whose hand it possibly could be, but his mind won't focus.

He fights the darkness that's trying to lull him back into unconsciousness, but it's no use. He squeezes the hand tighter and vaguely notes that it squeezes back. The darkness wins and he loses consciousness again.

 

He wakes because there is a god-awful light shining in his eyes and it's so bright it feels like he's standing a foot from the sun. He mumbles incoherently and throws his arm over his eyes. From somewhere in the room he hears a soft laugh and he eases open a eye just because he's curious.

He spots Hannibal sitting in the chair beside his bed and he's in a hospital. He mumbles at Hannibal, but his throat is dry and he's pretty positive that Hannibal didn't understand a word that he said because Hannibal just arches a eyebrow in question. 

He mumbles again and Hannibal holds out a glass of water. Will drinks and after he no longer feels like he has cotton in his mouth, he tries talking again. This time Hannibal understands when he asks weakly, "Why am I here and why do I feel like I've been dragged to hell and back?"

Hannibal crosses his legs and studies his face for a moment, making Will shift uncomfortably. "You fell down the stairs at my office and hit your head.You have a concussion. It's not surprising that you don't remember, you hit your head hard."

Will shakes his head and realizes that his head does hurt, but that's nothing new. "How long have I been asleep?"

"A couple of hours. A little more rest would be good for you."

Something feels off, like he's forgetting something really important and it's lingering just at the back of his brain- but he's tired and his head hurts, and his body aches. He really just wants sleep right now. So, he nods in reply and slips back to sleep.


End file.
